


A Kiss Is Just Two People Touching Mouths

by SapphyreLily



Series: Seijoh 4 Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU, aromantic!Iwaizumi, asexual!Oikawa, seijoh4week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: Seijoh 4 Week Day 6 - Different Kisses Shared Among Them & YouTuber AUBeing Internet-famous means the whole world is watching, but their expectations don't matter when it's still your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest I've written for this whole week so far? And it's awful and OOC I'm so sorry.

_i. Dare_

The first time they lock lips, it’s because someone dared them to.

On a live stream.

Oikawa sighs dramatically after he reads the comment out loud, turning to his guest with a flourish. “You heard our viewers, Iwa-chan. They want a demonstration.”

Iwaizumi squints at the screen, then glares at the camera. “You are all traitors.”

The chat overflows with claims of denial and of goading responses, pushing and pushing them to take on the dare.

“You guys are only doing this because Oikawa said I look kissable,” he tells the camera sourly. “It’s a make-up tutorial! I’m _supposed_ to look kissable!”

“’So prove to us that you are kissable',” Oikawa reads, shrugging when Iwaizumi turns to glare. “What? Are you going to disappoint your viewers?”

“No,” Iwaizumi mumbles. “But if you guys try to make a ship out of this, I’m never doing another make-up tutorial with him, got it?”

Most people in the chat agree, with some making _don’t be chicken_ comments, causing Iwaizumi to roll his eyes. He knows they’re still going to make a fuss. That’s how fans work.

He turns away from the camera, facing a very amused Oikawa, and takes a deep breath. “Ready.”

“Iwa-chan, you make kissing me sound like an ordeal!”

“You mean it isn’t?”

“Mean!”

The chat is blowing up again, with _aww_ s and _so cute!_ and _just kiss already_ , so he sighs and leans in.

Oikawa’s lips are soft, smooth from the vitamin E chapstick he uses, and he tastes faintly of the caramel sweet he was sucking on. It’s not so bad, he thinks, shifting a little so he can press their mouths more firmly together. It’s actually better than some other people he has kissed before.

They part after a few seconds, blinking at each other, then turn back to the camera with a smile.

“Very soft, probably because of the vitamin E chapstick,” he tells the camera. “Tastes like caramel, though I prefer strawberry.”

“Iwa-chan, that’s not how you rate a kiss!”

He laughs at Oikawa's fake pout, and throws in some comments about it feeling like kissing a marshmallow – too soft and too sweet – but despite all his teasing, he does mean it.

It wasn’t a bad kiss, by any count.

 

_ii. Accident_

“I still can’t believe they want to watch us playing Mario Kart.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“That’s because you’re kicking my ass!”

As if on cue, a blue shell hits the back of his car and he falls off the track. Hanamaki’s character zooms into first place, and he throws his arms up in victory.

He turns to grin at the camera, shooting it a peace sign. “I may not be able to win at arm wrestling _yet_ , but I am still the King of Mario Kart.”

“I’ll contest you for it.”

“Shh. It’s not your day to stream with me, don’t barge in like that,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows at Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi growls and picks his controller up. “Again. I demand a rematch.”

“This is the fifth set. There’s no way you can win this race and still beat me over all.”

“Shut up. Let’s play.”

Matsukawa settles his elbows on the back of the sofa, camera steady.

Hanamaki stands to select the course, only to have Iwaizumi pull him back, insisting on choosing.

“Hajime-kun, please, one race isn’t going to change anything–”

“Shut up and let me choose–”

Matsukawa grins to himself, moving so that he can catch the entire spectacle of them fighting over the control. Between Hanamaki’s height and Iwaizumi's strength, it’s a fair fight, and they would have gone on forever if he didn’t tire of watching them. “Guys.”

“He started it!” Hanamaki protests, and Iwaizumi takes that opportunity to jump him for the remote.

They fall in slow motion, wobbling and tilting, and Matsukawa surges forward to stop them–

They hit the ground, and he goes forward with the camera, a concerned question on his tongue when he sees them, frozen against each other.

They pull apart immediately, wiping their mouths and grumbling, but the damage is done.

Later, when they read the comments that they missed, they groan. They expected it, but it is still ridiculous to see how the comments were chock-full of fans screaming about _opportune timing_ and _DO IT AGAIN._

 

_iii. Publicity_

“Mattsun, this is tragic. Really, really tragic.”

“You’ve had your own share of glory, it’s not tragic for you.”

“But Makki and Iwa-chan got more views than me!” He wails and throws himself across Matsukawa’s lap, only to have a pillow stuffed in his face.

He pulls the pillow off and hits him with it, whining about his uncouth behaviour. Matsukawa rolls his eyes and hits him with another pillow. “Stop whining, we have a video to film.”

“Mattsunnnn,” Oikawa pleads. “We have to beat them!”

The younger rolls his eyes. “What? You want to do another kissing video?”

“Yeah?”

“How ‘bout no.”

“It doesn’t even have to be a full clip! It could be a blooper!”

Matsukawa shuts up at that, as if he’s considering it. Oikawa doesn’t ease up on his puppy dog eyes – his friend is beginning to crack, he’s sure of it.

Finally, Matsukawa sighs and nods. “Fine. But it’s only for the publicity, got it?”

Oikawa claps his hands in glee. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Twitter nearly crashes the day after their video goes up, everyone screaming about how and why Oikawa was kissing Matsukawa when he _obviously_ had something going on with Iwaizumi.

(Oikawa was ecstatic over his increased views. Iwaizumi was not.)

 

_iv. Exploration_

Hanamaki flops onto the sofa next to his best friend, putting his legs into his lap. “So.”

“So.” Matsukawa balances his book on top of the extra limbs, raising his eyebrows.

“Are Iwaizumi and Oikawa actually a thing, or is that just the fans?”

“Bro, you ask me like I would know.”

“Considering that you kissed Oikawa, you might.” Hanamaki drawls, and his friend chuckles.

“That was for publicity.”

“…I knew it. Iwaizumi owes me creampuffs.”

“You should have asked for cash.”

“Dude. _Creampuffs._ ”

“Meh.” He goes back to his book, and they enjoy the silence for a few minutes before it is broken again.

“What’s it like to kiss Oikawa?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what it was like to kiss Iwaizumi.”

“Such a quick response.”

“I'm curious, y'know. He’s a good-looking guy.”

Hanamaki laughs. “True. I dunno though. We mostly knocked teeth when we fell down.”

“That’s the most unhelpful thing you’ve ever told me.”

“Touché. But I told you, so now you tell me.”

Matsukawa is silent for a moment. “It’s soft. But kind of firm too? I don’t know, it’s not like I’ve got a lot of kissing experience.”

His friend snorts. “More than me.”

“If your poor gay heart can’t take it, you’re welcome to ask Oikawa, he’ll love to have more publicity–”

“I’m not brave enough for that yet.” He says it so quietly, he almost misses it, but when he does understand, he stares.

“…you’ve got it bad, huh.”

“Shut up. You like Iwaizumi.”

Matsukawa smiles wryly. “He’s good-looking.”

“Excuses, excuses.”

“Good-looking is hardly an excuse.”

“Shh, just admit your big gay crush.”

“I will if you will.”

“Nope. Too chicken, remember?”

“I’ll help you with kissing practice, if that’s what you’re scared about.”

Hanamaki stares. “Are you serious.”

He returns his stare evenly. “It doesn’t mean anything if you don’t want it to. Like holding hands.”

“But this is _kissing_.”

“So you touch your mouth to someone else’s mouth. Big deal.”

“You are _so_ unromantic.”

“You want to kiss Oikawa, so I guess that explains _your_ romantic heart.”

Hanamaki kicks him.

“Just practice with me, okay?”

“Fine, fine.”

Their first kiss is awkward, just a peck and pulling away, before Matsukawa tells him to close his eyes and pretend.

It gets easier after that, light glances, firm presses, gentle gliding of skin on skin, teeth tugging and nibbling until they are short of breath.

They practice a lot, because they don’t want to admit that maybe, _maybe_ – they’re beginning to like it a bit too much.

 

_v. Secret_

“Hey, Oikawa.”

“Mm?”

They’re doing another make-up tutorial, this time with Hanamaki as the artist, because it’s Halloween themed.

“Would you like some more publicity?”

Oikawa cracks an eye open – the one he’s not working on, thank goodness – and his gaze is sharp, searching.

“Makki, if there’s something you want to speak to me about, you can just say it, y’know. Doesn’t have to be ‘for publicity'.”

“Ah, well, just–” He flounders for a reply, and Oikawa opens his other eye to stare, head cocked.

Hanamaki give in with a sigh, head dropping to his chest and mumbles, “I want to kiss you.”

Oikawa cracks a little smile. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Only because this job makes me pretty thick-skinned.”

The brunet hums in acknowledgement, grabbing his hand before he can pick up his brush. “You can. But later.”

He wasn’t sure he heard that right. “What?”

“You can kiss me,” Oikawa repeats, gentle smile in place. “But do you have feelings for me, or is it just a whim?”

His mouth dries up then, and he can no longer look at him.

Light fingers press on his wrist, tapping for attention. “Makki. I’m not going to hate you, no matter what your answer is. You can tell me,” he says gently, and Hanamaki gulps.

“I– Yes.” He still can’t look up, until a hand enters his vision, pulling on his chin so that grey meets brown.

“Yes to the feelings, or the whim?”

“The feelings,” he whispers, and Oikawa’s smile widens.

“Then kiss me.” His eyes turn serious then, adding, “But I think you should know, before you do, that I’m asexual.”

Hanamaki gapes, pieces clicking into place, finally, _finally_ comprehending why he was always so blasé about it. “Then maybe I shouldn’t, if you’re uncomfortable–"

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “I’m not uncomfortable with it, but I don’t get any feelings from it. You can kiss me, but I won’t get as much enjoyment from it as you do.”

“Ah, um, okay?”

The brunet laughs. “Just kiss me. But later, we have a tutorial to finish.”

Hanamaki picks up his brush sheepishly, dabbing it on a colour and instructing him to close his eyes.

When they do get to the promised kiss, Hanamaki feels giddy, light, but it’s the little whisper of _I like you too_ in his ear that really makes his heart flutter.

 

_vi. Confirmation_

“Yo, Iwaizumi.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you heard from Oikawa or Hanamaki lately?”

“No?”

“Bit weird, don’t you think?” He says casually. “They’re not the type to go radio silent.”

“Enjoy the silence while you can,” his companion mumbles. “I’ve got a feeling they’re planning something.”

“Oh?” He leans in, resting his chin on top of his head. “Do share.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head to get him off, tilting his head back to glare. “Don’t do that.” When Matsukawa doesn’t say anything, he gives him a sour look and hits him with his pen.

“Okay, okay, geez.” He backs off, sighing over the back of the couch. “So what are they planning?”

 “Did you know they kissed?”

“Oh, you mean that thing where people touch their mouths together?”

Iwaizumi raises a dictionary this time, and he hurriedly backs away.

“No, no, I didn’t know they kissed. How’d it happen?”

“Apparently Hanamaki confessed while they were filming the Halloween make-up tutorial.” He picks up his pen, sketching something nonchalantly. “Oikawa was saying something about telling the viewers.”

“…I thought he was radio silent?”

“He was radio silent _after_ screaming about it for an hour. Would’ve been two, but I think Hanamaki went over.”

Matsukawa hums, hooking his chin over the back of the couch to watch him draw. He already knows all this, but he needed an opening.

When did he get more chicken than Hanamaki?

He sighs.

“So.”

“Yes?”

“I like you.”

“I am aware.”

“Oh?”

“Mm.”

“…Iwaizumi.”

“What?”

Matsukawa reaches over, pulls the pen out of his hand. He gets an annoyed glare for that, but his heart is pumping erratically, nervousness eating at him.

“I like you,” he says slowly, watching for a reaction. “And this is a confession, not me reminding you that I’m your friend.”

Iwaizumi gapes for a moment, before a slow smile spreads across his face. “I know.”

“Do you?”

(His heart is beating too fast, too fast, a hummingbird trapped behind his ribs. )

“I’m grey-aromantic, not stupid,” he tells him, flicking his forehead. “But I do like you too.”

Matsukawa exhales, hard pounding diluting into thrilled flutters, a dumb smile lifting his lips. “Since you’re aromantic and not asexual, can I kiss you?”

“I was waiting for you to ask.”

It’s a short, sweet kiss, nothing like what he experimented with Hanamaki, but it’s because it’s short that it means so much more.

 

_vii. Declaration_

“So anyway, I was thinking that we do a big outing, all four of us, and leak that we’re gonna be out so that the viewers know–”

“No.”

“No.”

“I’ll do it if we get to stop by the bakery and do the other plan.”

Two sets of incredulous eyes stare at him, while Oikawa claps in delight. “Done!”

“I did not agree to this.”

“I like the bakery idea.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Blackmail, Hajime, _blackmail._ ”

“I am a pure, kind, soul, and I will not engage in your nefarious activities–”

“Iwa-chan, please.”

“Innocent, you are not.”

“I was before this job.”

“Past tense, present tense – you’re still no innocent.”

“How about the day after tomorrow?” Oikawa interrupts loudly. “I need some new outfits anyway.”

Matsukawa pretends to think. “Well, the undressing part of that plan sounds like a good idea–”

“Mattsun, keep your dirty thoughts to yourself.”

“Your bedroom is _right there_ , save the thoughts for later.”

“Shinjuku sound good to you?” Iwaizumi asks. “Or Harajuku, there’s this cosplay I’ve been meaning to draw.”

“Harajuku.”

“Harajuku.”

“Harajuku, Shinjuku, and then the bakery. Or the bakery first, it doesn’t matter.”

“Alright, and done!” Oikawa drops his phone onto the table triumphantly. “Make sure you all dress in bright colours, we need to be very visible.”

Everyone groans, but there are no objections.

\-----

“Makki, someone's following us.”

“You set this up so that people could follow us.”

“Well, yeah, but–”

“Changing room.” Hanamaki shoves an armful of clothes at him, pushing him to the back of the store. “I have a bit of a plan.”

“Will it get them off our tail?”

“Maybe. But it’ll definitely distract them for a bit.”

“Okay.”

Matsukawa comes up to him as Oikawa draws the curtain, holding up two shirts. “Yea or nay?”

“For you or for Iwaizumi?”

“I like how you think.” He turns away, calling for his boyfriend, and Hanamaki grins. He hears the curtain being pulled back then, and holds up a finger.

“One second, I need to get my camera app open.”

A fond huff. “Makki, it’s just a shirt.”

“It’s a very good shirt.” He holds up his phone. “Now pose.”

“Really, now, this is too much.” But he places one hand on his hip anyway, holding the other up in a peace sign and winking.

Hanamaki snaps the photo, then lifts his hand to kiss it lightly. “Majestic.”

“Of course,” the brunet preens. “Who do you think I am?”

“The great Oikawa Tooru, who will not be getting milk bread if he doesn’t hurry up, because the bakery will be closed.”

“Oh my goodness, it’s _noon_.”

“I know right?! Hurry up.”

Iwaizumi walks past them with a pair of jeans and sighs. “Idiots.”

“Unfortunately, they’re our friends.”

“We should ditch them.”

“Soon, soon.” Matsukawa forces a hanger into his hands. “But first, try this. We should get matching shirts.”

Iwaizumi gives him a sour look. “I’m not ready for humiliation.”

“Please, it’s just a cloud shirt. A _cute_ cloud shirt.”

“Why am I going to listen to you?”

“Because you like me.” Matsukawa leans in and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Please?”

“Fine, fine.” He steps into a changing room, and once the curtain is drawn, Matsukawa shoots Hanamaki a thumbs up.

His friend grins, waving his phone at him, so he pulls his own out, scrolling through the wave of notifications.

What he sees makes his eyebrows disappear into his hairline, and he quickly opens his messaging app.

**[Matsukawa]:** Wow the stalking is real

**[Hanamaki]:** ikr

**[Hanamaki]:** bt theyre so shocked lmao

**[Matsukawa]:** Gdbye to those iwaoi fantasies lolol

**[Hanamaki]:** hanaoi sounds btr anyway

**[Matsukawa]:** so does matsuiwa

**[Hanamaki]:** nah I call iwamatsu

**[Matsukawa]:** Wht makes u think he tops

**[Hanamaki]:** u mean u dnt swap?

**[Matsukawa]:** Not yet past 3rd base

**[Hanamaki]:** hah

**[Matsukawa]:** shush, sme of us r romantic

“Issei, stop texting Hanamaki and let’s go.” Iwaizumi pulls his shoes on and takes his hand, dragging him to the checkout. “I know the publicity is very shocking, but the mission here is to outdo them.”

“Oh? I didn’t take you for the PDA sort.”

“Sacrifices must be made. By that, I mean my dignity.”

“How touching.”

Iwaizumi yanks him down and fuses their lips, a hard short kiss that ends with a feral grin. “Hanamaki bet me five thousand yen.”

“Now there’s the motive.” Matsukawa puts his arm around his waist, tugging him closer. “If you win, you’re treating me.”

“Of course, of course. But first we have to win.”

“Iwa-chan, no cheating!”

Iwaizumi twists to smirk at him. “All’s fair in love and war.”

“Oh, you are _on_.”


End file.
